


【福华】医生的猫

by Minashine



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minashine/pseuds/Minashine
Summary: 当从莱辛巴赫瀑布摔下去的人都会变成猫。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

约瑟夫是整条街上最令人头疼的小鬼。

他喜爱一切恶作剧，为人恶劣且精力旺盛，捉弄哭过班上半数孩子，学校的老师对他束手无策，忙碌的父母也无暇看管，这直接导致了恶行的变本加厉。

偷窃是约瑟夫最近发展的新乐趣。

他并不在意到手的是一枚样式古板的纽扣抑或一颗光华流转的珍珠，过程才是最重要的。悄悄潜行，窃出物品，最后再漫不经心地展示给失主，他们脸上不可思议的表情于他而言简直是最美妙的享受。

至于他的父母是否会感到难堪，这从不在约瑟夫考虑范围之内。他一度认为无论自己闹出多大的动静，也只能令这对财迷皱着眉头码出一笔钞票赔偿了事，然后再度沉迷冗杂的货铺流水，如是而已。

这很好，非常自由。

他双手插兜，慢悠悠地在瓢泼雨幕中漫步，顺道欣赏无数行人抱头鼠窜，脚下还一路踢着颗石子——幼稚且无聊，但这实在是约瑟夫目下所能找到的唯一消遣。雨天的人们行色匆匆，留给他下手的机会几乎没有。

雨一直下，将微曲的黑发打成一绺一绺，懊丧地贴伏着。这次他一脚将石子踢出老远，雨水打进眼睛模糊了视线，他不得不伸手去揉。再睁开眼时，便隐约看见那颗石子雀跃着划开街道上的积水，咕噜噜滚到一人伞下脚边。

约瑟夫眯起眼睛，远处被雨水晕染成昏黄的路灯下正立着一人，身形挺拔，衣着考究，似乎在等马车。

这简直是送上门来的肥羊。

约瑟夫双眼放光，他只用了一秒钟思考就将衣服后面的兜帽拽上戴好，急匆匆向那人冲去。他有自信在错身而过的瞬间顺走对方衣袋里任何东西。

近了，近了，脚下踏开无数水花，他兴奋的粗喘几乎要盖过大雨的咆哮。

然而就在距离仅剩五步远的刹那，打伞人突然转过身子，锐利的目光寒电般射来，却在看清约瑟夫模样后瞬息化为无尽的讶异。

约瑟夫硬生生刹住狂奔的势头，他发誓这是自己第一次陷入如此尴尬的境地。他咽了口唾沫，伪装成少年羞涩模样，不好意思地挠了挠脑袋：

“对不起先生，雨这么大，我又急着回家，一时没注意险些撞到您。”

这样拙劣的借口是否奏效，只能等待对方的判决。

打伞人注视了他片刻，然后微微摇头：“没关系，当心些。”

约瑟夫暗自松气，感谢这鬼天气，感谢这劈头盖脸倒下来的雨水，才完美遮掩了他额头渗出的冷汗。他饱含歉意地吐吐舌头，便准备拔腿溜之大吉。

打伞人却在这时开口：“你住在哪里，我送你回去。”

约瑟夫嘴巴张得可以塞下颗鸡蛋。

打伞人微笑：“你怕我是坏人？”

激将永远都是对付少年意气最有效的法宝。约瑟夫闻言立刻打消了逃跑的念头，何况面前这人的的确确没生一副恶相。

伞下的面容半隐半现在晦暗的灯光里。打伞人有着一头金发，不是那种太阳的灿烂，而是麦浪般柔软的金黄。湖蓝色的眼睛温柔到让人几乎忘了方才的锐利森寒。鬓发髭须都梳理得严谨工整，但眉宇之间很是疲惫，与他平日所见的那些终日为生计奔波的小职员们极其相似。

总之，这是一个看起来非常温和无害的普通人。

“请到伞下来，孩子。”就连嗓音也是罕见的低沉柔缓，“你冻得瑟瑟发抖，再这样下去我敢打赌你明天一定会感冒。”

约瑟夫的身体在这时特别给面子地打了几个喷嚏，这下最后的路都被堵死了。

他一边往伞下蹭一边小声嘟哝：“你是医生吗。”

打伞人居然点头：“我是医生。”

约瑟夫愣了一下，想起他大雨中笔直的站姿，与嘈杂环境下依旧保持的高度警觉：“我还以为你是个军人。”

“好吧，军医。”

约瑟夫撇撇嘴，对这种应付小孩的口吻极度不爽。迄今为止，他在这位医生——姑且认为是医生的人身上遭遇了前所未有的挫败，他认为应当立即采取措施补救，否则这恐怕会成为此项小癖好的终身阴影。

他的眼珠在医生看不到的地方转了转，然后伸手去夺伞把：“您真是位好心人。不如由我来替您打伞，作为麻烦您送我回家的补偿吧。”

动作与言语同时进行，医生下意识地将伞举高，于是为了争抢伞把的约瑟夫几乎整个人都贴了上来。医生有些啼笑皆非地格挡着：“嘿，小子，你要替我打伞，或许一路都得踮着脚尖。”

约瑟夫如梦初醒般止住动作，一手插在宽大的兜里，一手揉着脑袋，似乎是为两人的身高差感到羞涩。

他们走在重重雨雾中。约瑟夫微侧着头，悄悄打量这位为自己遮蔽风雨的医生，在一番争抢中趁虚而入的雨水正顺着他坚毅的脸部轮廓蜿蜒滑落。整整走过一条街了，两人再没有过多言语，但一种他从未经历过的，类似于被亲情呵护的奇妙感觉正悄然滋生。

“雨这么大，你的家人一定也在四处找你。”

在穿过一条马路，即将来到他顺口胡诌的住址时，医生终于开口。

约瑟夫狠狠踩开一朵水花，漫不经心地回答：“这不可能。他们担心雨天耽搁生意的概率都要比担心我大得多。”

医生沉默了会儿，说：“所以你在用这种方式引起他们的注意？”

“胡说八道！”

约瑟夫愤怒地跳起来，丝毫不理会被撞到生疼的脑袋：“你有什么资格做出这种判断，你以为你是谁？”

“稍安勿躁。”医生拍拍他的肩膀，温暖的手掌有着安定人心的力量，“我为方才的鲁莽道歉。但说真的，以后不要再做这些事了，毕竟你家离苏格兰场非常近。”

他想了想，在约瑟夫震惊地目光中又补充道：“哦，我现在觉得你应该也不住在这里。”

约瑟夫感觉自己的声音和身体一样在大雨中颤抖：“你发现了？”

医生叹息道：“其实里面没什么重要的东西，但我实在不想在这种天气走回去。”

约瑟夫一点一点，艰难地从裤兜中掏出皮夹：“你是怎么发现的？”

“如果你知道我朋友是做什么的，就不会这样问了。”

“他是做什么的？”约瑟夫傻兮兮地追问，“小偷？大盗？”

“不，但很多小偷和大盗都栽在他手里。”

说这话时，医生湖蓝色的眼睛突然黯淡，表情显得脆弱而悲伤。在约瑟夫想要进一步探究前他转过身去，招来一辆马车，再度面对时已神色如常：

“早些回家吧，并不是每个人都有一副好脾气。还有，我认为你和你的父母需要沟通。”

约瑟夫低着头，小声说：“我现在信你是个医生了。”

医生笑了，还想说些什么，这时两人身后的杂货铺中传来一阵鸡飞狗跳的声响，间或夹杂几句“畜生”“小偷”之类的叫骂。光影摇曳间，依稀可见一只小小的黑影在老板张牙舞爪的追逐中灵活闪避。

医生疑惑地蹙起眉头，约瑟夫耸耸肩：“这家杂货铺经常被流浪猫狗光顾。”

医生“哦”了一声，打开皮夹，从中抽出一张纸钞递给他：“能麻烦你件事吗？给那个可怜的小家伙买些吃的。”

约瑟夫接过纸钞看了看：“这足够它七天的饭量。”

“剩下的你可以自由支配。”

约瑟夫看着医生将雨伞塞给自己，然后弯腰跨入马车，忽而鬼使神差地说道：

“愿上帝保佑你。”

坐入马车的医生眼里又流露出那种悲伤，他沉默半晌，轻声说：“愿上帝保佑众生。”

“早些回家。”医生再度冲他点头示意，然后敲敲车壁，车夫一甩长鞭，载着他在雨雾中远去，雨声模糊了他最后说出的地址。

约瑟夫目送马车直至不见，而后抹了把脸上的雨水，冲入动静越来越大的杂货铺。

片刻后，他带着自己的战利品——一只叼着面包的黑猫走了出来。

刚出店门，黑猫就从他怀中挣脱到地上，灰色的猫眼饱含戒备而又充满好奇地审视着他。

约瑟夫用了“审视”这个词。是的，他确定这只猫正在用那双漂亮的眼睛对他进行全身扫描，这种审慎锐利，具有高度智慧的眼神他只在苏格兰场的那些老警探身上看到过。

约瑟夫从未想过自己一日之内会在两双眼睛的注视下瑟缩发抖，其中一双的主人还是只瘦弱可怜的流浪猫。黑猫的口中仍旧叼着它为之奋斗了许久的面包，毛发混杂泥土雨水，乱七八糟地纠在一起，即便如此狼狈的模样却也丝毫无损于它的高傲优雅，那双银灰的猫眼粲然生辉，比他偷偷从旅馆水晶灯抠下来的玻璃珠还要光彩夺目。

原本只打算令它饱餐一顿的约瑟夫改变了主意。他慢慢蹲下身子，视线与黑猫相接，冲它晃了晃刚刚给自己买下的三明治：

“看到这个了吗？”

黑猫目光一定，有些诧异地微偏脑袋。

约瑟夫将三明治掰成细碎的小块，一块一块扔向它，最后朝黑猫展示夹在中间的，色泽鲜红令人食指大动的火腿，用充满诱惑性地语调说：“来呀，小猫咪，到我这里来，这些就全都是你的。”

黑猫的眼神开始变得古怪，然后——然后他发誓看到了这只该死的小野猫在笑！即便它口中正叼着一块大它脸三倍的面包，因为笑容而微弯的眼睛也清清楚楚地传达出了嘲讽意味。

黑猫迈着轻盈优雅地步伐环绕他走了一圈，然后在约瑟夫爆发之前身形电闪，黑色的瘦小身影没入路灯的盲区就此消失不见。

还保持着蹲姿的约瑟夫狠狠往地上捣了一拳，咬牙切齿地说：

“有什么了不起，我早晚会有猫的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著《最后一案》中提到莫里亚蒂上校发表不实言论是在莱辛巴赫瀑布事件两年后，在此提前为半年。

当华生回到贝克街时已是深夜，远远便能望见满街黑寂中那盏为他留下的灯，疲惫的身心稍得安宁。他打开221B的大门，解下外套挂在衣架上，然后向客厅走去，赫德森太太正坐在沙发上等他。

短短数月，她的头发便已花白大半，额头眼角细密的皱纹也更深了。单薄的身体深深陷进单人沙发里，头却斜靠在枕上睡去，腿上平摊着一份报纸，身边的小几还摆放了更多，显然她是想用读报消磨时间，却精力不济地睡着了。

华生拿起搭在一边的毛毯，轻手轻脚地向赫德森太太走去。他伸手想要拿走那张报纸，赫德森太太却突然从梦中惊醒，尖叫着抓住他的手腕，力道大得出奇。

华生吓了一跳，赶忙安抚：“是我，是我回来了！”

赫德森太太用力睁大仍显迷蒙的眼睛辨认，恐惧之色稍褪，然后“啊”了一声，苍白着脸色将那张报纸胡乱塞进小几上的一堆里，罕见的手忙脚乱。

华生对她的动作视若无睹。从漫长的噩梦脱身后，赫德森太太总是尽可能避免他接触与莱辛巴赫瀑布有关的一切信息，虽然他很想说自己并没有那么脆弱，但终归不忍拒绝老人的好意。

他观察着赫德森太太紊乱的呼吸，问道：“您做噩梦了吗？”

“哦，是啊，”赫德森太太拍抚胸口平复呼吸，“所幸我现在的记性醒来就忘。”

华生将毛毯拢到她身上：“以后不用再这么守着等我了，我搬回这里原先可是为了照顾您的。”

赫德森太太摇了摇头：“我习惯晚睡。”

华生叹息一声，决定换个话题：“怀特怎么样？”

赫德森太太的脸上终于露出笑容，她望向屋内一角，抱怨的语气里溢满喜爱：“和所有的猫咪一个样，有求于人才想起我来，吃饱喝足就半点不理人。”

华生顺着她的视线看去，只见温暖的壁炉前毛绒绒雪白一团，蜷缩成球状的身体正随着呼吸小小起伏，眼睛舒服地眯成细缝。他想起这只猫刚被他从莱辛巴赫瀑布捡回来时瘦骨嶙峋，还断了一条腿的惨状，不由失笑：“它只要不随便拿家具磨爪子我们就该谢天谢地——您将它照顾得真好，我都快认不出来了。”

“哎呀，我想起来给你做了夜宵。”

这句话提醒了赫德森太太。她连忙裹好毛毯，起身向厨房走去。

华生在她身后打趣：“这屋里究竟是谁照顾谁？”

“我在照顾你们，一直都是。”

赫德森太太言讫便惊觉口误，身形猛地停滞不动。随后屋内陷入一阵长久的沉默，直到华生用轻松的口气宣称自己饿得快要晕倒，她才回过神来快步离开。

炉火毕毕剥剥地烧着，白猫依旧蜷在软垫上安稳沉睡。华生将精疲力竭的身体拖到赫德森太太方才坐过的沙发里，把自己的脸庞和叹息一并埋入双手。

等他再度清醒已是清晨，原本赫德森太太裹着的毛毯被盖在了自己身上，手边是放冷的夜宵，壁炉旁的白猫已经醒来，正姿态矜持地喝着碗里的牛奶。

华生打着哈欠伸了个懒腰：“早上好啊，怀特。”

面对友好的问候白猫头也没抬，显然在它眼中这碗牛奶要比华生可爱多了。华生当然不会跟一只猫计较，事实上经过数月的相处，他就早习惯了这种无视。他松松领带起身洗漱，再出来时赫德森太太已经端来了早餐。

“希望你还来得及上班，”她说，“你居然醒得比怀特还要晚。”

“可它比我早睡了好几个小时。”华生揭开盖子，“咖喱鸡！多么丰盛的早餐。”

赫德森太太板着脸用托盘收走放冷的夜宵：“纠正一下，这是你的晚饭、夜宵和早餐。”

“谢谢您，赫德森太太。”华生笑了，这次没有争辩，目送她离去后开始大快朵颐。吃着吃着，他瞟到案几上的那堆报纸，忽然产生一种强烈的好奇。

从那噩梦般的一天开始，他在当地的疯狂搜救长达一月，苦寻无果后才魂不守舍地回到伦敦，然后投入繁重的工作试图麻痹自己。数月以来，倒真未曾读过英国媒体对莱辛巴赫瀑布上发生之事的半点报道。

他们会用怎样沉痛的语句来悼念他的挚友，悼念这位曾使伦敦空气清新的英雄？

那份被藏起来的报纸非常好找，惊慌之下的赫德森太太将它揉得皱皱巴巴。

华生将它抽了出来，慢慢展开。

白猫一点一点舔着牛奶，就要见底时突然被一声暴喝吓得险些呛住：

“他们怎么敢？！”

白猫抬起脑袋，耳朵抖了抖。从它的视角只能看到医生的一双长腿在眼前来回疾走，口中怒不可遏地大喊着：“他们怎么敢、他们怎么能这样写！”

“发生什……”循声而来的赫德森太太出现在门口，在看到华生手中的那份报纸时顿时脸色惨白，连忙上前想要扶他坐下：“冷静，医生！你忘了你也是病人！”

“我没法冷静！”华生躲过赫德森太太搀扶上来的双手，赤红双眼，状若疯魔般挥舞着手上的报纸，声嘶力竭地说：“看到这种混账文章，我现在感觉好极了！”

这是赫德森太太第一次亲眼看见素来温文尔雅的医生如此失态。他狂暴地在原地转了几个圈圈，而后便猛地向门外冲去。

来不及阻拦的房东太太追出走廊，惊惶地喊：“你要去哪儿？”

“第欧根尼俱乐部！”

回答与沉重的关门声同时传回，说出最后一个单词时医生已在门外。

现在的客厅空无一人。

白猫状极优雅地喝尽碗内最后一滴牛奶，并十分讲究地洗去脸上、胡须上残留的奶渍，而后如同国王巡视领地般迈着高傲的步伐来到被医生丢弃的报纸团前。它用爪子将纸团摊开，超大号印刷体的标题跃入眼帘：

“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂上校的公开信：莱辛巴赫瀑布的真相。”

“……我的弟弟正直严谨，且在数学领域具有极为渊博的专业知识，多年以来颇受学生赞誉，为此他一度遭人嫉恨，最终被迫辞去教授职务。有理由相信一批用心险恶之徒曾孜孜不倦地试图将他卷入罪案丑闻，以玷污这位优秀学者的名誉，好在那些罪犯最后的口供都证明了他的清白。可惜的是，歇洛克·福尔摩斯先生对诸多铁证均视而不见，我的弟弟在生命最后的几个月里，曾无数次向我抱怨遭到福尔摩斯先生的尾行跟踪。在我看来，过往的荣誉似乎使这位侦探先生冲昏了头脑，而苏格兰场居然也一再容忍他肆无忌惮地践踏一个守法公民的人权与尊严。莱辛巴赫瀑布的悲剧完全出于他的个人膨胀与刚愎自用……”

洋洋洒洒的半个版面上，还配有事件中两位主角的照片。左边似乎是莫里亚蒂在某所大学任教时的留念，脸上挂着浅淡的笑容，看起来温和可亲，而右边的福尔摩斯则紧抿嘴唇，神情冷峻，即便是与照片中的他对视，也似乎能被那鹰一般锐利的眼神看穿心底。

白猫宝石蓝的眼睛幽幽闪亮。它伸出爪子，慢慢摁上右边的照片，将侦探的面容划得四分五裂。


	3. Chapter 3

“约翰·H·华生先生？”

前台接待慢条斯理地重复着，然后一笔一划记录下名字。

“是的。”

“您说想要拜访福尔摩斯先生，却无法出示任何有效证件。”

上身只穿了衬衫便跑出门的华生满脸尴尬：“呃，我把它落在了大衣里……我是福尔摩斯先生的朋友，有重要事情找他。”

接待脸上露出一副职业化的笑容：“想要见他的每个人都这么说。”

华生被噎了一下，转念想来自己仅跟歇洛克到此拜访过一次，平日也与深居简出的迈克罗夫特交往不多，别人当然有理由怀疑他是在套近乎。

于是他诚恳地说：“好吧，事实上我是他弟弟歇洛克的朋友，去年的访客登记里应当有我们的到访记录。”

接待回头看了眼身后厚厚几沓名册，推推有些滑下去的夹鼻眼镜：“恕我直言，即便我从这堆东西里翻到了，您也无法证明自己就是他。”

“我为此感到抱歉，但第欧根尼不同于伦敦任何一家俱乐部，它的访客需要经过严格审查。福尔摩斯先生也再三强调过，他的弟弟在此不享有任何特权。”接待藏在镜片后的眼睛流露出遗憾，“哦，当然了，如果事情不是特别紧急的话，您完全可以取回证件再来。福尔摩斯先生通常会在下午四点三刻到七点四十分呆在这里。”

他又指向厅内那座巨大的落地钟，“现在是上午十点，时间非常充裕。”

看着接待依旧很职业化的笑容，华生开始懊恼自己一个早上究竟犯了多少愚蠢的错误。

他沿着第欧根尼俱乐部高大的外墙慢慢往回走，被怒火燃烧的的大脑已经冷却，早晨发生的一幕幕开始回放，然后他意识到自己遗落的不止是证件，还有那份大放厥词的报纸。

“哦，上帝啊。”

华生为自己的愚蠢感到沮丧，背靠在路边一棵橡树上扶额。一小时前他像头愤怒的公牛夺门而出，现在再灰溜溜地回家取证件和报纸，是不是……

“华生医生！”

正自纠结之际，一个胖胖的警察在不远处叫住了他，一路跑来满头大汗，是苏格兰场的老熟人。

华生从橡树的阴影下走出来：“放轻松，戴维斯，出什么事了？”

胖警察接到命令后从华生的诊所和贝克街一路寻至此处，几句话说得上气不接下气：“伯灵顿市场街发生了一起恶性案件，雷斯垂德探长请您立刻前去协同调查。”

华生立即说：“我这就去。”

由于与福尔摩斯的密切交往，华生对刑事案件产生了浓厚兴趣，偶尔也会应苏格兰场之邀客串几回验尸官。他知道正牌法医杰弗瑞·威尔逊最近正为数起凶杀案忙得焦头烂额，雷斯垂德临时请他救场并不奇怪。

但他万万没有想到本案的受害者正是威尔逊医生。

案发现场显然已经经过警察和验尸官勘验，华生却仍旧一丝不苟地遵循福尔摩斯的习惯，事无巨细地重新排查线索。

惨案发生在一间手工艺品商店，据店主说威尔逊医生来此是为了给太太挑选生日礼物。礼品店共有两层，威尔逊在一楼没有找到心仪的选项便上了二楼。因为天色尚早，店内人流不多，案发时二楼除了威尔逊只有一名女店员和一名男顾客。楼下的店主说他听到店员的尖叫就慌忙冲上楼梯，迎面撞上正往下跑的另一名顾客，他将人堵回去后看见威尔逊和店员瘫倒在地人事不省，立刻命令一楼的人报警。事后发现女店员只是吓晕过去，并无大碍，而威尔逊医生却早已气绝。

威尔逊过早僵硬的尸体上没有找到任何明显伤口。他倒在地上两手掐着脖子，双目圆睁，嘴巴大张，表情极其可怖，裸露在外的皮肤泛着大片大片的红色斑疹。身旁展架上的工艺品被他带倒大半，破碎的零件七零八落摔了一地。

“……向上帝起誓，我是无辜的。遇到这样的情况，第一时间逃离现场完全出于本能，我和这位先生的死一点关系都没有！”

华生一边检查尸体一边分心聆听顾客的辩解。雷斯垂德安抚住激动得手舞足蹈的顾客，道：“冷静，先生。您已经语无伦次地赌咒发誓十分钟了，这对在法庭上洗脱嫌疑没有任何帮助。现场的目击者只有两个人，你要尽可能地回忆事发之前的一切细节，复述出来的内容越多，支持你无辜的证据也就会越有力度。”

顾客欲哭无泪：“可是……我是真的什么也不知道，当时我与他隔了两个展架，背对着他看商品。等听见声响，转身就看见他已经倒在地上，掐着脖子两腿乱蹬，店员开始尖叫，随即也昏了过去。我害怕极了，下意识的反应就是要赶紧离开这里。”

雷斯垂德只得选择提问：“店员当时的具体位置？”

顾客：“在我身边导购。”

雷斯垂德：“也就是说事发时，你们都在两个展架外背对着威尔逊医生？”

顾客：“是的，探长。”

雷斯垂德沉默，他在几个展架间来来回回地缓慢踱步，审慎的眼光将那些精致的工艺品们一一扫过，而后问：“你和威尔逊医生是谁先上来的？”

顾客：“我是后来的。这点店员可以作证，我和她一起上的楼。”

雷斯垂德：“店员之前也在一楼吗？”

顾客：“不，是从楼上下来的。”

雷斯垂德：“上楼后你们是否有过交流，或者你是否听到过他和店员之间的交谈？”

顾客：“没有，探长。店员一直在热情地为我导购，那位先生挑选礼品时很安静，我甚至完全没去注意他。”

雷斯垂德皱了皱眉，转头问华生：“你还有什么要问的吗，医生？”

华生笑笑：“我想听一听店员的证词。”

雷斯垂德对顾客点点头：“谢谢你的回忆。很抱歉您暂时还不能回家，请在楼下等我。”

待顾客和几个警察下去后，雷斯垂德向华生耸了耸肩：“那名店员是位虔诚的信教徒，受到惊吓后仿佛出现了幻觉，一会儿说自己看见了黑猫一会儿说自己看见了邪灵，并将威尔逊的死因归结于魔鬼的诅咒。除此之外，再问不出什么有价值的信息来。”

他看了眼华生若有所思的神情：“你不这么看？”

华生小心地用镊子夹了些东西放在手心，伸到雷斯垂德面前摊开。只见雪白的手套上，静静地躺着几绺黑色的动物毛发。

“从尸体身上找到的。”他说。

“黑猫？”

“我想是的，不过还要等你们回去进一步鉴证。”华生点了点头，“就目前尸体的表象来看，我认为威尔逊医生应当死于过敏性休克。他对猫毛严重过敏。”

雷斯垂德疑惑道：“他对猫毛过敏？我怎么不知道。”

华生笑道：“害怕这种可爱的小动物毕竟不是什么长面子的事，他当然不会宣扬。”

雷斯垂德很想问，自己和威尔逊共事十余年，都不曾知晓对方的小秘密，而华生为何只与他合作了几个案子便知道得一清二楚。但他很快就想起来，医生身上那种几乎与生俱来的温柔亲和，总是很容易就能博得信赖，并使人在他面前敞开心扉，即使歇洛克·福尔摩斯这样孤僻骄傲的人亦是如此……

冷不防想起那个人，他的大脑突然空了一下。

半年前福尔摩斯的死讯传来时，他也是像这样有着片刻的短路。他与福尔摩斯的相处绝对称不上愉快，但却无法否认自己乃至整个苏格兰场都从对方身上受益匪浅。他总是想在较量中盖过福尔摩斯一头，却从来不曾如愿，偶尔窥探到一丝胜利的曙光，转头就会收获更加惨烈的失败。

虽然不想承认，但福尔摩斯似乎生来就不可战胜，几乎没有阴谋可以瞒过他的眼睛。依靠他提供的名单捣毁莫里亚蒂教授的党羽时，雷斯垂德才心惊胆战地发现对方之前是在与一个多么庞大的犯罪组织抗衡并最终取胜。在福尔摩斯与华生逃离伦敦，辗转各国时，他甚至没有过多的分心去祈祷二人平安，因为在他看来，福尔摩斯理应战无不胜，直到莱辛巴赫瀑布上的噩耗传至伦敦。

这些年因公殉职，离他而去的同事并不在少数，这让雷斯垂德早已看惯生死。但福尔摩斯总是最特殊的那一个，看似平静的回归正常工作后，雷斯垂德发现他在陷入困境时永远失去了一个最可靠的求助对象，尽管他从未主动开口索求过帮助，但有福尔摩斯在场，总能令人感到安心。不知不觉间，在一筹莫展的时候，雷斯垂德已经潜移默化地，开始试图模仿福尔摩斯的探案方式。

今天这起案件也是一样。死亡现场满地狼藉，大批线索需要排查，而这家商店手工艺品大多售价昂贵且极受上流人士欢迎，导致警察无法长时间封锁现场或将所有可疑物品带回调查，破案困难重重。所以请华生协助调查并非只是为了做个初步尸检，更多的原因是他毕竟是最熟悉福尔摩斯那一套的人，请他勘察现场，或许会有奇效。

华生观察着雷斯垂德的表情：“你认为另有隐情吗？”

“哦，只是一种直觉。”雷斯垂德很快回神，“你知道，威尔逊医生的身份很敏感，他的死亡理应慎重对待。”

华生刚想询问威尔逊是否与人结仇，随即反应过来他作为从业几十年的验尸官，得罪的人恐怕不在少数。而且他最近正在处理几桩要案……

“威尔逊医生对猫毛过敏这件事知道的人很少，如果那只黑猫是被人刻意安排出现的话……”华生顿了顿，说：“其实我不喜欢做这种假设。”

雷斯垂德当然明白他的意思。

“就尸体表面来看，没有发现明显外伤，确实是非常典型的过敏性休克致死。”华生说，“但我毕竟不是真正的验尸官，我建议你们进行专业的毒理检测。”

“谢谢你，医生，你帮了我们的大忙。”

“我的荣幸。”

这时楼下突然传来骚乱的声响，夹杂着“魔鬼”“邪灵”之类的尖叫，雷斯垂德从楼梯口探出身去问道：“发生什么了？”

“对不起探长，”胖警察气喘吁吁地答道，“有只黑猫闯进店里上蹿下跳，我们正在试图驱赶。”

“黑猫？”雷斯垂德眼睛一亮，当机立断地命令手下抓住它。

等他再转过头来，发现华生正对着尸体手边一个破碎的八音盒出神，忍不住问道：“你发现什么了？”

“现场的所有物品被人移动过吗？”

“没有。”

“威尔逊医生指尖残留的亮粉与八音盒上的装饰一致，看来他出事前应该就在摆弄这个……”华生喃喃自语着蹲下身来，紧紧盯住八音盒露出来的内部结构。他曾拜读福尔摩斯发表的机括设计原理，又亲眼见证过许多精妙机关，很快就发现了八音盒中的异常。

但他的猜想还需要验证……

他起身，在货架上找到一只同款的八音盒，拆开外罩将内部结构清楚地暴露在外面，小心翼翼地上好发条，然后退开几步远，密切观察着八音盒的机械运转。雷斯垂德看见他谨慎的模样，也不禁屏住了呼吸。

《祝你生日快乐》欢快悦耳的旋律在房间响起，两个雕刻精致的小人相拥旋转，即将临近结尾的时候，一道黑影从天而降，猛地将八音盒拍飞。

全神贯注的雷斯垂德根本来不及反应，一看罪魁祸首原来是只黑猫，不禁大怒，正准备亲自动手逮捕本案的“凶器”，发条恰在此时转到尽头，只见寒光一闪，有什么东西从小人的底座射出。

华生的手有点抖，用镊子将八音盒机关发射出的东西夹取在白手帕上，发现是一根毒刺，顿时出了一身冷汗。他想起了四签名案最后的追捕过程中，童格射向福尔摩斯的毒棘。

雷斯垂德也在后怕，如果不是黑猫打翻了八音盒，那么毒刺射向的可是华生所在的位置。他去寻找黑猫，那只黑猫正安静地蹲坐在窗台上，满身尘土却不显丝毫狼狈，眼睛定定地望着华生，发现他看过来时，猫耳敏锐地抖了抖，从窗户跳了出去。

“探长！”戴维森和另外几个警察这时才匆匆爬上二楼，“我看见那只黑猫爬上了二楼。”

雷斯垂德说：“它已经从窗户逃走了。”

“对不起探长，我们这就去……”

“追不上了，你们在楼下等我。”

打发手下离开后，雷斯垂德回到尸体旁边。华生向他展示死者白衬衫上一个细微的小洞，毒刺应当就是从这里扎进去的，衬衫下面对应位置的胸膛有一个血点，在过敏反应引起的红色斑疹中很不起眼，如非刻意寻找根本无法注意。

华生神情凝重地说：“按照八音盒弹射出来的力度，毒刺应该会留在胸膛上，但我无论是在尸体身上还是旁边都没有发现。这说明一定是有人……”

“我会把他们带回去进一步审问。”雷斯垂德立即说，“顺便调查一下店主和这批八音盒的供货商。”

华生将用手帕小心包好的毒刺递了过去：“或许能通过这根毒刺查明一些信息。”

雷斯垂德接下毒刺，情不自禁地感慨道：“如果福尔摩斯在，我就不用去找实验室那群老顽固了。他在这方面博杂的知识总能令人颇受教益。”

华生摘除手套的动作一顿。

雷斯垂德立刻反应过来，饱含歉意地说：“对不起。”

“没必要道歉，”华生微微摇头，“我想福尔摩斯知道你这么说一定会很高兴的。”

他与雷斯垂德握手作别，走出被死亡气息笼罩的商店，温暖的阳光又重新洒在他身上。繁华的街道人流熙攘，华生独自穿过喧闹的人群，慢慢往回走。

路过中央广场时，他在一个巨大的喷泉池里看见了那只救下他一命的黑猫。

黑猫用一只爪子探进喷泉，谨慎的模样仿佛在试水温，然后满意地“扑通”一声直接跳了进去，在水池中打起了滚儿。

华生觉得有趣，隔着几步远的距离驻足观看。

洗去尘埃的黑猫终于从喷泉中跳了出来，浑身湿透的它身形看起来更为瘦小。它抖擞抖擞身子，在阳光下飞扬起无数璀璨的水珠，前爪扒地，伸了个长长的懒腰，而后很自然地抬头向前望去。

华生看到了一双银灰色的漂亮猫眼。


	4. Chapter 4

华生觉得自己一定是疯了，居然会觉得一只猫的眼睛似曾相识。

等他用力揉揉眼睛，准备仔细确认时，一块石头“咚”地砸入喷泉，水花飞溅，黑猫懵了一下，紧接着又是几块石头，逼迫它不得不轻盈地跃开，几个起落便不见了踪影。

华生回过头，见是几个孩子一边大声叫嚷一边用石头砸向黑猫。黑猫素来是不祥的象征，往往遭到人们仇视和恐惧，那只可怜的小家伙日子想必不会好过，他感觉自己的爱心又开始泛滥。

但并非所有的流浪猫都适合家养，黑猫的遭遇多半会令它对人类产生敌视，何况家里已经有了一只脾气不小的祖宗，所以尽管华生觉得这只黑猫看起来很是亲切，最终还是放弃了收养的念头。

他以为他们就要缘尽于此，结果几个小时之后，他在卡尔顿大厅附近又遇到了那只神秘的猫咪。

华生于下午四点整准时来到了第欧根尼俱乐部，他沿着高高的围墙朝正门走去，不经意间抬头，发现深墙大院中高楼的第二层，一只黑猫从打开的窗户跳上窗台，探头探脑地张望着。虽然相隔不远的距离，但直觉告诉他那就是自己早上遇到的小家伙。

黑猫探查一番后，弓身从窗台敏捷地跃向外露在墙壁上的排水管，再顺着管道攀附而上。奇怪之处在于它的攀爬动作与普通猫咪大相径庭，倒更近乎于人类，动静之间极富韵律美感。

它用令人吃惊的速度爬到了与三楼窗台平齐的地方，而后在华生心惊胆战的注视下纵身一跃，灵活地扒上窗台，然而等待它的却是紧紧闭锁的窗户。黑猫见状登时泄气，蹲坐在台上不甘心地用爪子划拉几下玻璃。

远远目睹这一切的的华生不由轻笑出声。

黑猫很快从沮丧的状态中脱离，长而柔软的猫尾甩了甩，再度跃向排水管。这次它沿着管道一直爬到了屋顶，瘦削的身影钻进了烟囱。

不知道第欧根尼俱乐部有什么令他费尽功夫一定要进去的理由。

华生感到疑惑，不过很快就将这件事抛到九霄云外，他还有更重要的事情要做。

这次准备齐全的他顺利进入了俱乐部。还是一年前那间书房，华生再次见到了迈克罗夫特。他坐在办公桌后，庞大的身躯陷进特制的座椅，周遭被直接屋顶的书架簇拥。看见华生进来，他起身相迎，脸上露出笑容：

“很抱歉今早让你吃了闭门羹。”

华生想起早上的窘事，面色一红：“这也是你推断出来的吗？”

“哦，当然不是，将这种能力用来研究亲近的人往往会带给他们过多的压迫感，所以我一般不喜欢在这方面浪费过多心思。”迈克罗夫特淡灰色的眼睛露出一抹顽皮的光，“我知道你到访的原因是前台向我汇报了访客信息。”

他伸手向一旁的沙发示意：“请坐。”

华生在沙发上坐下，说：“下次到访我不会再犯这么愚蠢的错误了。”

当华生迈动双腿时，那只神秘的黑猫从一组绿色盆栽的阴影里悄无声息地溜出，借着他动作的遮挡与自身毛色的掩护，一路贴墙潜行，最终恰好在华生落座那刻把自己完美隐藏在卷帙浩繁的书架后面，灰色的眼睛透过书籍的间隙，视线不断在两人之间徘徊。

迈克罗夫特按揉着微微发胀的额头：“前台说你有重要的事找我？”

“是的，”华生从柔软的沙发里端坐起来，“你看过昨天的报纸吗？”

迈克罗夫特苦笑一声：“我出了趟公差，今早才回来。”

华生回到家时发现那份报纸被白猫撕咬得粉碎，向报童询问又得知早已售罄，这趟只能空手而来。好在他逡巡片刻，发现了书房里塞得满满当当的报纸架，不禁兴奋地朝它走去。

背后，迈克罗夫特低声叹息，黑猫好奇地睁大眼睛。

因为刊载照片的缘故，华生很容易就找到了那份报纸。他将报纸递给迈克罗夫特，重新坐回自己的位子。

迈克罗夫特阅读的速度非常慢，似乎连一个标点符号都要研究半天，所幸华生向来都很有耐心。终于，报纸被放下，露出后面那张依旧平静的脸。

“一起为伯爵夫人争风吃醋引发的街头械斗？乏善可陈的八卦新闻。”

“头版，先生。”华生微感愤怒，“难道你没有认出来那两张照片？”

迈克罗夫特将报纸叠好：“我看到了，是歇洛克和那位大阴谋家。”

书架后的黑猫警惕地竖起耳朵。

华生震惊于他的平静：“你不为上面刊载的言论感到愤怒吗？”

“詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂上校是他的哥哥，每个兄长都会站在自己弟弟的那一边说话，这符合常理。”迈克罗夫特瞥了华生一眼，“如果不是歇洛克拥有自己的传记作家，我或许也会动笔为他传扬一二。”

黑猫撇了撇嘴，胡须随之微微颤动。

“请不要用这些旁枝末节的东西来搪塞，迈克罗夫特先生，你知道我不是这个意思。”华生的坐姿笔直挺拔，神情严肃，“在以往，绝没有一家大型报社敢如此堂而皇之地与歇洛克的声誉抗衡，刊登侮蔑他的半点言论。”

迈克罗夫特目光低垂，看着报纸折叠后更加突兀的头版标题：“你想说什么？”

“我想说……”华生的身体小幅度前倾，声音低沉，“你们确定已经把莫里亚蒂的党羽一网打尽了吗？”

迈克罗夫特沉默了一会儿，慢慢起身，走向房间里的凸肚窗。

华生在他身后喃喃自语：“其实我早就应该知道答案。瑞士，那个报假信的混账小子……”

“你对党羽的定义是什么？”迈克罗夫特说，“他或许只是为了几英镑的报酬跑个腿，这样的人要多少有多少。”

华生跟着他来到凸肚窗前，在身后立定，疑惑道：“我不明白……”

“你不明白阴影之下隐藏着什么。看那棵树，”迈克罗夫特指向窗外，庭院里一棵郁郁葱葱的大树，“那里原本花树遍布，后来它们大多被除掉，这棵树才得以完整显露。莫里亚蒂就像那棵树，阳光照到的一面，枝繁叶茂，郁郁葱葱。它将自己形成屏障，你永远不知道阳光照不到的阴影里会滋生什么。”

“假使它被砍到了，原本依附其上的东西作鸟兽散。但它的树桩，他深埋其下的根茎还在，仍有无数更加黑暗的生物会慢慢寻来将它当做温巢。”

“你无法形象莫里亚蒂在犯罪界拥有怎样至高无上的地位。歇洛克随时可以召来愿意为他效命的人，莫里亚蒂也是，即便他死了。”迈克罗夫特的头转向一边，轻声道：“何况至今没有找到他……们的遗体。”

华生皱起眉头：“你是说也许有人想要借助莫里亚蒂的声名继续为恶？”

迈克罗夫特不置可否：“总之我希望你对这封公开信保持沉默。他一直将你保护得很好。”

“我拒绝。”华生断然回绝，目光异常坚定，“我无法对这种言论无动于衷。歇洛克已将财产托付给你处理，我现在唯一能为他做的就是捍卫他的名誉。”

迈克罗夫特叹道：“你有没有想过我正在引蛇出洞。我们越沉默，他们越暴露。”

“那就让我写一篇文章针锋相对，让更多藏在阴影里的东西跳出来吧。”

迈克罗夫特深深望着他：“我已经失去了弟弟，现在我希望保护你。”

华生默然，然后问：“这也是他临走前安排好的？”

他没有得到回答，也不需要回答。他一字一顿地说：

“我曾经是一个军人，也一直想告诉他我足以保护自己。现在我将这句话说给你听：我不需要你们瞻前顾后的任何保护。”

迈克罗夫特看着他，酷肖歇洛克的灰眼睛逐渐柔化：“我想他再也找不到比你更好的搭档了。”

华生垂下眼睛微笑：“我以此为荣。”

藏在阴影中的黑猫远远凝望凸肚窗前的两人，他们身上沐浴着的阳光是那样温暖，令人情不自禁地想要接近。但黑猫却觉得那光芒太过灼热了些，无法承受的眼睛开始酸涩胀痛。它用力甩甩脑袋，认真思考是否需要更改原先的计划。

房门被人轻轻推开，侍者托着茶水小心走入。黑猫目光闪了闪，身形一弓，悄然跃向走廊。奉上茶水的侍者欠身行礼，轻手轻脚地出去了，房门再度闭合。

与它的到来一样，它的离开也无人察觉。

当华生与迈克罗夫特告别，缓步走下楼梯时，扶手上的一只黑猫冲他轻叫。他惊异地停下脚步，呆怔片刻后试探性地，小心翼翼地向它伸出双手，这次黑猫没有逃开，而是温驯地跳入他的怀抱，触手瘦骨棱棱。

午后的钟声响起，窗外斜洒进微红的光。

“这只猫呆在那里很久了，”一个声音传来，华生抱着黑猫抬头，前台接待唇角上扬的弧度罕见地突破职业标准，“像是在等您带它回家，先生。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加个华生没有结婚的设定，反正都猫化了再改也不嫌多（x）

白猫正在做梦。

它梦见自己行走在悬崖的边缘，落日余晖中瀑布的激流从深渊蒸腾起金黄的水雾，弥散在周身彻骨冰凉。它，或者说他正与一个黑影缠斗。这原本应当是两个绅士间的决战，手杖和手枪被遗忘在一边，但一切的招式已然忘却，只剩下野兽般攻击的本能。每个人都狼狈不堪，他们把身体的各个部位当做武器，眼圈乌紫，唇角青黑，指甲在对方的皮肤上划开长长的血痕。最后不知是谁脚下一绊，两人同时倒在地上，他们翻滚着，挣扎着，每当一人挺起身子，另一人便嘶吼着将他再度压倒。

瀑布轰鸣的水声愈来愈大。那个混沌成一团的黑影突然挣脱禁锢，重重一脚踹在他肚子上。他弓起身子哀嚎，就地一滚想要躲开黑影随之袭来的拳头，孰料身体悬空，整个人便向下栽去。电光火石间他扣住了敌人的左腿，黑影被他带得复又倒地，拖行了四五米有余才抓到一块凸起的岩石止住落势。

两个人的重量全部维系在黑影的右臂上，皮开肉绽的胳膊一阵阵打颤，鲜血汩汩滴落在他的脸颊。因为剧痛，黑影左腿只能小幅度踢踹试图摆脱，这种程度的挣扎根本无法对他造成任何实质性威胁。

他发出嘲讽的笑声，紧扣住对方的双腿开始往上爬。迎着鲜血流淌的方向，他抬头看到了黑影逆光下平静而决绝的眼眸。

黑影在那一刻松开了手。

那双银灰色的眼睛是他没入雷霆咆哮的水声前最后的记忆。

“怀特，醒醒，怀特！”

浩荡水声中传来男人柔和的轻唤。白猫蓦然惊醒，梦里那双眼睛就在咫尺闪烁。

它一个趔趄险些跌进身后的壁炉里，男人带着笑意说：“你在做梦吗？尾巴都要烧着了。来，怀特，我向你介绍一位新朋友，这是布莱克，你们两个以后要好好相处。”

白猫回神，发现男人怀中抱着一只银灰色眼睛的黑猫，此时正握着它的爪子摇来晃去地冲自己打招呼，被当成提线木偶的黑猫扑腾着表示抗议。

白猫看着那双眼睛，情不自禁地后退一步，丝毫不顾跳动的火苗即将燎到雪白的猫尾。

“猫咪果然会对家里新来的同类产生敌视。”男人小声嘀咕，把黑猫举起来瞅瞅，然后皱起眉头，“这味道确实不怎么样，我该给你洗个澡再来介绍你们认识的。”

说完他便抱起黑猫向浴室走去。

白猫怔怔发呆，随即“嗷”地一声急忙甩出扫到壁炉里的尾巴。

洗出半盆泥沙后，华生用宽大的浴巾擦干黑猫身上的水珠。之前的整个洗浴过程黑猫都表现得极其不配合，拼命抗拒他拿着刷子的手，现在却沦陷在柔软的毛巾中，眯起眼睛，喉咙里发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。

华生将此归结为流浪动物对温暖呵护的渴求，再度爱心泛滥。

他在洗澡时发现黑猫身上有很多大大小小的伤口，尤其是右前腿那道长长的伤疤已经严重化脓，真难想象在这样严重的伤势下，它之前的活动还能那么轻快敏捷。

华生小心地替它上了药，简单的包扎之后，他抱起裹在浴巾中的黑猫走回起居室，壁炉前的枕头上白猫又已重新进入梦乡。华生拿起沙发上的靠枕放在白猫旁边，轻轻拍了拍黑猫的脑袋：“做个好梦，明天我带你去看兽医。”

浴巾下的黑猫发出意义不明的含糊声音。华生没有在意，放轻脚步走回自己的房间，点燃台灯，拉开椅子，钢笔吸饱墨水，笔记本摊到最新一页，漫漫长夜即将开始。

他翻出了自与福尔摩斯相识以来的所有资料，无论是他的文稿抑或福尔摩斯的论著。一沓一沓厚重的文献堆积成山，连他也不曾想到原来两人已经共同经历过了如此之多的事情。

但就像迈克罗夫特所说，福尔摩斯一直将他保护得太好，他只知道莫里亚蒂组织了伦敦城中几乎所有未被侦破的犯罪活动，却没有丝毫线索握在手中。福尔摩斯没有让他从自己这里得知任何指控莫里亚蒂的有效证据，这或许是他能够安然活到现在的原因。

华生在自己的驳斥信上删删改改，因为缺乏证据支撑，他对莫里亚蒂上校颠倒是非的指控显得空洞乏力。他烦躁地将这页扯下，然后捡起垃圾桶的那张报纸——准确来说不是一张，经过猫咪撕咬抓擦的报纸早已支离破碎成七八块碎片。

侦探和教授的面容都看不清了，华生把它团成一团又扔了回去。公开信上的一字一句却早已深深扎进心底，各种可怕的场景开始在大脑闪现，他拼命压抑而又不受控制地去想象在他离开后莱辛巴赫瀑布上发生的一切，耳朵仿佛能够听到瀑布将两人吞噬的咆哮。

于是他只能强迫自己去回忆那些美好的片段。他想起那个清晨，他们从各自的房间里同时推开阳台的窗户，看到彼此后相视一笑；他想起他们坐在旅馆花香馥郁的餐厅里激烈争论，他希望保证效率和安全地穿越山脉，而福尔摩斯则坚持绕道去欣赏沿路风光；他想起旅途中断，侦探在自己念信时一如既往的安静聆听，还有最后的告别，那颀长的身影背靠山石，俯瞰脚下飞流倾泻。

“我在罗森洛依等你。”

那个骗子信誓旦旦地向他承诺。

他们约定在罗森洛依重逢，罗森洛依最终成为他们永远不会到达的地方。

……所有的英雄情结和牺牲精神都该被诅咒，但福尔摩斯的名誉不该遭受半分侮辱。

华生向钢笔伸出了手，布满血丝的双眼坚定明亮。他重重地写下标题，张扬着占据了一整张页面：

最后一案。

写完这三个单词几乎用尽了他全部力量，回忆那场噩梦于他而言无疑是最惨烈的酷刑，但如若能对福尔摩斯有半点益处，那么他终将甘之如饴。

耳畔传来猫咪低微的呼唤。华生回头，发现黑猫不知何时蹲坐在椅背上，清澈的猫眼定定望着他，让他想起那个有着同样瞳色的人。

华生轻轻揉了一下黑猫的脑袋，没有呵斥它离开。他提笔，冷静诉说下掩抑的无尽思念通过笔尖穿透纸背：

“我怀着沉痛的心情提笔写下这最后一案，记下我朋友歇洛克·福尔摩斯杰出的天才……”

椅背上黑猫的眼睛随着笔尖移动，渐渐的，它的眼神开始放空，不知想起了什么，以至于再回过神时才发现华生已经精疲力尽地伏在桌上睡着了。

黑猫“喵喵”叫了几声，没有得到回应。它轻盈地跳向桌子，绕着台灯走了几圈，然后后腿蓄力攀上垒起的书堆，鼓起腮帮将灯火吹熄，室内陷入宁谧的黑暗。

黑猫的行动并未停止。它跃下桌子，推翻了垃圾桶，在一堆果皮纸屑中翻出了那团废弃的报纸。它叼着纸团来到起居室，炉火已经熄灭了，晚风拂动窗帘，清澄的月光流泻满室。

黑猫展开纸团，很有耐心地将皱皱巴巴的碎片拼接复原。它在月光下逐字逐句地阅读着，耳朵随之竖起贴伏，看到最后，它甚至极度拟人化地微微撇起嘴角。

黑猫用两只爪子再度将这份可怜的报纸揉成一团，叼回其原来该在的地方。它低头嗅嗅自己沾染过垃圾的味道，嫌恶地皱起鼻子，而后一路小跑到浴室，费劲地扳开水龙头冲刷干净。

它在进入华生房间前抖落一身晶莹的水珠，浸过水的伤口开始蛰痛，跃回写字桌的动作有点跛。黑猫绕着华生打转，终于寻找到了最佳位置，紧挨着华生胳膊蜷缩成一团安心睡去。

房间里的一人一猫陷入沉睡。漆黑的壁炉前，宝石蓝的猫眼倏然亮起幽诡的光。


	6. Chapter 6

华生是被小臂旁的温度热醒的。

他睁开眼睛，发现原本该睡在壁炉旁的黑猫紧挨着自己缩成一团，脸颊正好贴在左腕冰凉的手表上，微微颤栗的身体散发出不正常的高温。手表因为华生醒来的动作移开了，黑猫喉中低呜着表示不满，但随即就发现手臂让出来的那一小片桌面更加凉爽，便团起身子又蹭了过去。

华生用手贴在它身上试试温度，高热附和着黑猫的呼吸起伏一下下撞进掌心，不禁暗呼了一声：“上帝啊！”

他手忙脚乱地把笔记本合好塞到一堆书里，抱起黑猫便往外冲，结果刚起身绕开椅子便被一跤绊倒，仓促间他几乎是下意识地将黑猫紧紧护在怀中。

华生瞅着怀里依旧紧闭双眼的黑猫，再看看绊倒自己的罪魁祸首——香蕉皮，脑子不由发懵：他怎么记得，昨晚是扔进桶里了？

“医生，医生！”楼下的赫德森太太闻声赶来，看见倒在一地狼藉中的华生顾不得抱怨，连忙将他扶起。她麻利地收拾着翻倒的垃圾，无意中瞥见华生平整的床铺，眉毛慢慢竖了起来：“你昨晚没有休息吗？”

华生讪讪道：“没在床上休息。”

赫德森太太一手叉腰，活像个可爱的茶壶：“我必须郑重警告，再这样下去，你的身体会垮掉的，医生。”

她将“医生”这个词咬得很重。

“好的好的，”华生连连点头，然后瞅准空当从赫德森太太身边溜了出去，“今天不出诊了，等我送布莱克看完兽医就回来休息。”

“嘿！”赫德森太太拦了一下没拦住，望着他已经冲出门外的背影，只得愤愤大喊：“外面在下雨！”

大门关了一半复又推开，华生探进半个身子从衣架取下大衣和雨伞，朝站在楼梯口瞪圆眼睛的赫德森太太讨好般一笑，而后将昏睡的黑猫紧紧裹在怀中，举伞踏入伦敦连绵的阴雨。

雨太大了，华生叫来辆马车赶到了一家有着粉红色爪印招牌的兽医店。他推开门，滂沱的雨声刚被关在身后，各式各样的动物叫声又如魔音灌耳般将他包围。

猫猫狗狗们对有客清晨到访感到异常兴奋，一条腿上打着石膏的猎犬看见被他裹在怀中的黑猫，甚至开心地撞起笼子想要扑上去，吓得华生连忙躲开。

“安静，我的宝贝们，安静！”

慵懒性感的声音传来，满室魔音竟奇迹般随之消弭。从诊疗室走出一位金发碧眼，身材火辣的女郎，她一路用纤细的指尖轻轻拂过笼子，笼内的动物们无不发出欢快温驯的低鸣。一只虎皮鹦鹉飞来，落在她的肩上。

她逗弄着肩上的鹦鹉，看到华生怀里的黑猫后不由吹了声口哨：

“又是一只，你最近在做慈善事业吗，华生？这里也很需要你慷慨的馈赠。”

华生苦笑：“是你每次都拒绝诊金的，苏珊。”

“那是为了回报你们帮我解决过麻烦，不要混为一谈。”苏珊接过黑猫，刚一入手便被嶙峋的骨头硌得蹙起双眉：“看来情况比你从瑞士带回来的那只还要糟糕。”

华生紧张地问：“很严重吗？我今早醒来发现它体温高得吓人。”

“只是普通发烧，但身上的伤口必须要处理了，可怜的小家伙。”苏珊抱起黑猫仔细看看：“你给它洗澡了？冷水澡？”

华生一怔：“温水啊。”

“洗完之后擦身体了吗？”

“我敢保证给它擦得干干净净，还险些顺手用了自己的毛巾。”

“那就只可能是夜里没关窗户，扔在风口受了凉。”苏珊点点头，不悦地说，“华生，你收容的两只流浪猫身体状况都不是很乐观，以后不应该再这么笨手笨脚了。”

华生还想赌咒发誓自己一定会当个合格的主人，苏珊已经抱着黑猫朝诊疗室走了，肩上的虎皮鹦鹉还在幸灾乐祸地学舌：

“笨手笨脚！笨手笨脚！”

华生瞪了鹦鹉一眼，自认倒霉地跟上去。

苏珊转身：“你跟上来干什么？”

“我……我想看着它。”

“看看你自己的样子，神志萎靡，精神恍惚，严重缺乏睡眠且营养不良。”她伸手指向外面，“去沙发上休息，我的建议。”

“谢谢，但作为医生，我觉得我还不……”

“我也是医生，你知道我遇见不遵医嘱的病人通常会怎么做吗？”

华生听后再不敢多说一字，看了黑猫一眼便出去了。

这次动物们没有再像之前那样热情地叫嚷。他坐在候诊的宽大沙发上，柔软的触感和暖色的灯光让疲惫迅速在全身蔓延开来。他轻轻按摩发胀的额头，闭上眼睛回想昨日与迈克罗夫特那番密谈，还有未写完的《最后一案》。思索再三，他决定还是搬出221B，毕竟谁也不知道阴影里的敌人会丧心病狂到什么地步，他绝不想看见那位可爱的老太太因为自己受到一点牵连。

======

就在华生抱着黑猫离开后不久，大雨中的贝克街221B迎来了一位特殊的客人。

赫德森太太被一阵急促的门铃催下楼来，她打开门，外面站着一个高大的身影，雨水顺着雨衣在地上淌成了一洼。他喘着粗气问道：

“很抱歉这么早来打扰您。我是迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯，请问华生医生在家吗？”

“福尔摩斯先生！哦，是的，我记得您。”赫德森太太惊呼一声，“真是太不巧了，他在二十分钟前刚刚出了门，不过应该很快就会回来。您要进来等吗？”

“谢谢。”迈克罗夫特点了点头，他迈着沉重的步伐来到客厅，室内因为炉火而温暖如春，一只雪白的猫咪还眯着眼睛蜷在壁炉旁打瞌睡。

迈克罗夫特接过房东太太端来的热茶慢慢喝着。赫德森太太招呼了一会儿，便回厨房继续为午餐忙碌了。他独自坐在客厅，将喝完的茶盏放回托盘，抬眼正见那只刚刚还在酣睡的白猫已然清醒，湛蓝的眼睛眨也不眨地注视着自己的一举一动。

迈克罗夫特沉默着与白猫对视，像是想从那双漂亮的猫眼里看出什么人的影子。片刻后他缓慢开口，声音有种难以抑制的颤抖：“昨天有人在我的房间留下了一条奇怪的讯息……”

他死死盯着白猫的眼睛，慢慢地，小心翼翼地呼唤那个名字：

“歇洛克？”

白猫望着他，炉火在眼底跳动，然后微微点了点头。

======

华生梦见自己变成了一只猫。

他在山林间呼喊狂奔，越过荆棘，趟过河流，状若疯狂地奔赴山下。瀑布的水声被远远甩在身后，他的速度已经快成了闪电，可与前面一个人影的距离却越来越远。

他追寻那个人的足迹进入城市，与恶犬鏖战，被顽童追打，一路行来忍饥挨饿，遍体鳞伤。最后他一瘸一拐地来到火车站，将自己伤痕累累的身体藏进一名旅客的行李箱，静静等待汽笛催动列车。

他在追谁？

他带着困惑从梦中醒来，苏珊恰在此时走出了诊疗室，手中提着一个笼子，浑身缠满纱布的黑猫正躺在里面安睡。

华生惊呆了：“这么严重？”

“这是慎重起见。”苏珊将黑猫还给他，顺手递过他几管药膏，“笼子送你了。记得每天上药，千万不能再让它着凉。”

华生连忙去翻口袋里的皮夹：“这怎么好意思……”

“除非你不想让我再救治它。”苏珊制止了他的动作，“你和福尔摩斯先生救过我的命，这是我应有的报偿。”

华生苦笑：“这段时间实在太麻烦你了。”

“我乐在其中。”苏珊摇了摇头，“说真的，什么时候考虑让我给你的小家伙们绝育？”

华生迟疑道：“一定要做吗？我怕它现在的身体吃不消。”

“家里那位瑞士老爷呢？你上次带它来复查，我看它已经胖了一圈儿。”

华生不想再让她破费，遂道：“以后再说吧。”

他看着笼子里的黑猫皱起眉头：“布莱克一直都没有醒？”

“我给它打了麻醉，不用多久就会醒来。”苏珊顿了一下，笑眯眯地说，“布莱克，怀特，大作家的起名方式总是这么直白可爱吗？”

华生窘迫地与苏珊作别，回到221B时，正遇见准备离开的迈克罗夫特。

他惊讶地打招呼：“先生，您是来找我的吗？”

“已经解决了。”迈克罗夫特笑笑。他看到笼中的黑猫，瞳孔骤然一缩：“黑猫？”

“啊，是的，我昨天收留的一只流浪猫，刚刚带它去看了医生。”

迈克罗夫特目光闪烁：“恕我冒昧，能问一下你家中白猫的来历吗，毛色那样漂亮的猫咪实在少见。”

华生答道：“怀特也是流浪猫，是我从瑞士带回来的。我也好奇它风餐露宿，怎么会有那么漂亮的毛色。”

“瑞士？”

“对，我在莱辛巴赫瀑布旁边遇到的它。”华生轻声道，“这只白猫似乎很通人性，那段日子里给了我不少安慰。”

得到答案的迈克罗夫特长舒了一口气。

“您是想养宠物吗？那位医生店里有不少可爱的猫咪，我可以为您介绍一下。”

“啊，不，我只是好奇。”迈克罗夫特微笑，“我还有事情需要处理，先告辞了。医生，你要注意安全。”

“我会的。”

华生目送迈克罗夫特乘车远去，尔后推门进屋。白猫难得没有呼呼大睡，正蹲在窗台上眺望屋外。

华生拍了拍它的脑袋，打开笼子，用双手将黑猫轻轻托了出来，放在壁炉旁白猫常睡的枕头上，在旁边备好食物与清水，然后便上楼去了。

听到脚步声消失在二楼，白猫转身跳下窗台，一步一步向黑猫靠近。

黑猫仍在昏睡，气息安稳绵长。它翻了个身，脆弱的喉咙便暴露在外。

白猫看着它，慢慢伸出尖利的爪子。


	7. Chapter 7

千钧一发之际，那双令人心悸的银灰色猫眼霍然睁开，团身一滚将位置让了出去，于是本该割开它喉咙的利爪划在了靠枕上，爪痕深深，鹅羽乱飞。

纱布阻碍了它的灵活，黑猫趔趄着绊了几步才稳住身形，白猫在同一时间收回爪子，一击不中即刻撤开安全的距离。

此时的客厅空旷无人，它们不再需要伪装成普通的猫咪。白猫微微弓起身子，黑猫轻轻甩着长尾，两双同样漂亮的猫眼终于显露出充满人性的复杂情感与高度智慧。

它们看着眼中陌生的彼此，如见天敌。

自鸣钟恪尽职守地在整点报响，两只猫几乎是在同时向对方发起了攻击。

猫咪会使出什么高明的格斗技巧呢？唯有征服与杀戮的本能罢了，没有上嘴已经是两个绅士最后的体面。按说黑猫流浪在外，理应比养尊处优的白猫更懂得如何利用现在的身体造成杀伤，奈何满身的纱布实在碍手碍脚，又不知一觉醒来被哪个多事的家伙剪短了指甲，一时竟与雪球似的白猫战成了平手。

于是闻声赶来的赫德森太太见到了如下景象：两只猫咪后腿蹬前爪挠，翻滚着扑腾在一起，宛如不断轮转的太极图腾，身后漫天鹅绒纷纷扬扬，两相结合，看上去颇有意趣。

——但是她昨天才刚刚进行过一次大扫除。

赫德森太太控制不住地尖叫起来，黑猫条件反射般定住动作，白猫也被超高分贝的女声吓得一呆。

“赫德森太太！发生什么事了？”

听到动静的华生从楼上赶了下来，看见客满地狼藉顿时语塞。

赫德森太太痛心疾首地说：“看看它们都做了些什么！”

“呃……我非常抱歉。”华生满脸尴尬地道歉，连忙将又有干架苗头的两只猫一手一只，拎着后颈皮提起来。这种对待宠物的姿势令白猫极其不爽，回身就是一爪挠了上去，华生痛呼着松手，挽下袖子一看，小臂上被挠出三道爪痕，正慢慢渗出血来。

没有防备的黑猫摔在地上，起身就看见华生胳膊上那三道血印，猫眼之中不禁开始酝酿杀气，白猫见势不妙转身便跑，黑猫发出“喵”的一声怒吼，扑过去开始上蹿下跳地满屋追杀，刚从杂物间取来扫帚和簸箕准备清理现场的赫德森太太险些被它们晃倒。

华生扶住老人，眼疾手快地将恰巧冲过身旁的黑猫一把捞进怀里，他紧闭双眼做好被挠到满脸花的准备，谁知怀中的黑猫除了起初下意识的挣扎外，竟再没做出反抗的举动，与不久之前气势汹汹的狰狞模样判若两猫。

华生松了口气，拎着后颈将他提到与自己平视的位置，一脸严肃地说：“布莱克先生，关于你和怀特先生的相处问题，我们必须好好谈谈。”

黑猫瞪大眼睛，对华生将账算在自己身上表示不可理喻。它又气又笑地想挣脱束缚跳回地上，眼角却瞥见对方小臂上的血痕，最终还是放弃在这种细枝末节上和他计较。

华生对黑猫展现出来的“驯服”十分欣慰，决定先从这只开始教育。他抱着黑猫坐回沙发上，一边替它重新包扎好松掉的纱布一边说：“在这个家里，我保证你和怀特的地位是平等的，不存在什么先来后到，你不需要再像从前那样为了温饱与同类拼命。但前提是你们必须学会像一家人那样和平共处……”

趴在他腿上的黑猫耳朵抖了抖，索性闭上眼睛。以交往多年的经验来看，华生在某些方面可是很能絮叨的。

赫德森太太打扫完一地鹅毛，提着医药箱来到他身旁坐下：“我们要赌一赌布莱克能听懂你的话吗？”

“起码语气能让它知道我很不开心，从而明白自己做错了。”

“那你恐怕还要再声色俱厉一些，医生，”赫德森太太示意他将袖口再卷上去点，“你刚才的语气温柔得像哄孩子。”

黑猫在此时趁机跳回地上，白猫如临大敌，跃向更高处。

黑猫不想当着两人的面再和它纠缠，转而环顾室内。它从昨晚跟着华生回来，还没有好好看看他们的家。客厅所有的布置与半年前相比都别无二状，煤斗里的烟卷，波斯拖鞋里的烟叶，被一把大折刀插在木制壁炉台正中的信件，还有它兴之所至，用手枪在墙上打出的“VR”——看得出来在火灾之后，221B重新修葺过一次，但墙壁上的弹痕却得以保留。一切都仿佛它未曾离开，一切都熟稔得好像它只要呼唤一声医生的名字，就可以重新开始他们的冒险。

但该死的是它如今被困在这具猫咪的身体里，还该死的被华生当成宠物和莫里亚蒂养在一起，甚至强调它们要学会“像一家人那样相处”？

黑猫烦躁地甩着尾巴，视线扫过茶几上待客的茶具时突然凝滞：有人来过？

它望了望窗外天色，想起之前给迈克罗夫特的留言，一种不祥的预感油然而生。

沾满酒精的消毒棉擦上伤口时，华生的胳膊忍不住瑟缩了一下。他看着眼前花白的头发，想起与福尔摩斯遁走欧陆的当天，莫里亚蒂派人在221B放的那把火，终于还是将斟酌多时的话说了出来：“有件事我得提前告诉您。”

赫德森太太抬起头，向他投以询问的目光。

“我受人邀请，要去伯克郡一段时间……”

赫德森太太敏锐地问：“发生什么事了吗，医生？”

“普通的行医而已。”华生神情自若地扯谎，随即飞速将话题转移到下一个方向：“我不在的时候，房租会照付的。”

“你甚至可以不付钱，我不会再把房子租给第二个人。”赫德森太太的思维却依然清晰，没有被他带着走，“但是华生医生，我要再次提醒你，你现在的状况令人堪忧，继续高强度的工作会使你的身体不堪重负。如果医生自己都是一副病恹恹的模样，还怎么取得患者的信任呢？”

黑猫来到门口的地毯附近，仔细辨认出华生和赫德森太太之外的第三人脚印，约莫估算出尺码，抬起脑袋又发现衣帽架后墙壁上疑似雨衣蹭过的水痕，笼罩在心头的阴云更重——它是知道厌恶麻烦的迈克罗夫特向来都懒得撑伞的。

它转头寻找白猫，发现柜子顶上的白猫也正在看它。四目相对的一瞬间它的猜测便得到了证实，白猫的眼神充满戒备，余光还不住瞥向客厅敞开的窗口，见它望来，亦在瞬间做出反应，蓄势多时的四腿一蹬便从柜顶跃下，直落在窗台边缘，狼狈地扒拉几下后逃了出去。

黑猫在对方错开眼神的那刻便知道它要开溜，毫不犹豫地直扑窗口，奈何距离相差实在太远，在家具间几个起落，晚了数秒才堪堪赶到，向着白猫的背影追去。

“我会注意的……咦？”正在说话的华生只觉眼前一花，两只猫咪便你追我赶地跃出了窗口，惊愕之余不由愤然起身：“怎么就一点都不听话呢？”

嘴上虽在埋怨，他还是抱歉地向赫德森太太笑笑，拉下袖口抓起件外衣披上，匆匆拉开大门追猫去了。

客厅重归寂静。

“猫咪想往外面闯，你是怎么也拦不住的。”赫德森太太自言自语着从抽屉里取出针线包，慢慢往沙发走去，“其实有时候人也一样。”

她戴好老花镜，脸上忽然露出慈和快乐的微笑：“但总该有人守在家里，为他们备好一桌热气腾腾的晚餐。”

赫德森太太有些吃力地将线头穿过针眼，拿起先前被白猫划破的鹅毛靠枕，一针一线地缝了起来。

======

两只猫追逐在高低林立的屋顶之上。

这座城市的黑暗面曾属白猫掌控，数学教授的空间思维使它很快便适应了从这个角度在城市穿行。它边跑边回头，只见黑猫仍旧紧紧缀在后面，身上裹伤的纱布再次松开，奔跑起来仿佛一道拖着白色彗尾的流星。

它们之间的距离正在不断拉近，近到白猫几乎可以看清对方眼中势在必得的冷光。它的心慌了一下，刹那的失神就导致它踏上了块松动的瓦片。它刚踉跄着找回平衡，身后的黑猫便扑了上来，抱着它一起滚落屋檐。

它们摔进了一片恶臭，蚊蝇在耳畔轰鸣。白猫睁开眼，发现它和黑猫四仰八叉地躺在一个垃圾桶里，七八只被打扰了午餐的流浪犬扒着桶沿，用饿到发绿的目光盯着它们，嘴角垂下长长的涎水。

白猫当机立断，起身就往两只狗中间的空隙里钻，黑猫比它反应更快，抢先一步跳下垃圾桶，狗群汪汪狂叫着紧跟在后，追出五条小巷仍不肯放弃。黑猫原本跑在最前，奈何身后的纱布拖了后腿，被流浪犬咬住一拖便从刚扒住的排水管上倒摔下来，白猫却借此机会逃之夭夭。

黑猫从一地泥泞里挣扎着爬起，背靠墙壁，被饥饿的狗群逼得一步步后退。半圆形的包围圈慢慢缩小，黑猫弓身摆出攻击的姿势，眼角的余光实则在不停搜寻退路，毕竟它并没有傻到靠现在这个状态与一群恶犬拼命。

流浪犬口中的腥臭已然清晰可闻，这时只听远方一声猎犬的嗥鸣，狗群的动作闻声立止，抬起身来侧耳细听。很快又是一声，这次的距离近了许多，流浪犬们得到确认，原本张牙舞爪的状态不见了，眼中竟流露出恐惧之色，个个毛发悚立，互相对视一眼后立刻争先恐后地四散奔逃，撇下黑猫不管了。

黑猫忽然觉得这声音有些耳熟。

声音的主人不多时便出现了。这是一只混血种，长毛垂耳，威风凛凛，将黑猫瘦小的身体全部笼罩在它巨大的阴影里。它低下头，用湿漉漉的鼻子使劲朝黑猫身上嗅了嗅，眼神露出困惑，随即尽数化为无边的兴奋。

它张开血盆大口，狠狠地——舔了上去。

黑猫猝不及防下被舔翻了个跟头，还没起身便被再度扑倒，过分热情的大狗围着它打转，尾巴拼命摇动，急切地用舌头表达它重逢故人的喜悦。相差悬殊的体型令黑猫怎么也挣脱不开，只觉得一身毛都被对方舔得满是口水。

黑猫终于愤怒了，一爪子将大狗的脸拍开。

此时一个瘦高个的老头提着盏灯，远远从巷口跑来，边跑边喊：

“透比！出什么事了，是那该死的小偷又来了吗？”

======

深夜，沉睡中的迈克罗夫特被房间里的响动惊醒。

他不动声色地慢慢探出胳膊，摸向床头柜上的手枪，尔后猛地拉下台灯开关，手枪直指声音的方向。

但是卧室空无一人，只有书桌上的墨水瓶被打翻在地。迈克罗夫特举枪的手却不敢有丝毫松懈，正在这时，床下传来一声猫叫。

一只白猫跃上床来，浑身的毛发灰扑扑的，看上去很是狼狈，口中叼着一张纸，纸上用按满墨水的猫爪拼凑出了几个单词：

“计划有变。”

未干的墨水顺着爪印的尾端向下蜿蜒，犹如淋漓的鲜血。


End file.
